DPA Month Meme
by OC-FREE Dinosaur
Summary: This is OC-FREE Dinosaur here! And this is my DPA Month Meme! You don't have to read it really, but this just to show everyone that I'm a DPA manga fan too! Happy DPA Month! Rated because of my Mature themed headcanons.
1. Chapter 1

**HIYA EVERYONE! :D Just so you know this is NOT exactly a new story. Right now is DPA Month. DPA Month is the month we celebrate Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Adventure manga by Shigekatsu Ihara. If you do NOT know about the manga and the month's question, I suggest you guys read the manga. Don't worry! The manga is sold in English nearly everywhere. If you want to answer the days' question google "DPA Month." Anyways, it's time for the first day of DPA Month! C:**

**Question 1: How did you start reading DPA manga?**

**Answer: **Because of my twin. He checked it out at the library and started reading it. At the time, I wasn't into Pokemon much. UNTIL he showed me this HILARIOUS scene! XD When I wanted to read it, I actually never read a manga before, so I'm like what the faq?! You have to read it backwards?! That was also Volume 7 I read. ALTHOUGH, I ACTUALLY read this BEFORE pokespe! I'm SOOO glad I read this manga! :)

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HIYA EVERYONE! :D Just so you know this is NOT exactly a new story. Right now is DPA Month. DPA Month is the month we celebrate Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Adventure manga by Shigekatsu Ihara. If you do NOT know about the manga and the month's question, I suggest you guys read the manga. Don't worry! The manga is sold in English nearly everywhere. If you want to answer the days' question google "DPA Month." Anyways, it's time for the first day of DPA Month! C:**

**Question 2: Who is you favorite Hero?**

**Answer: **AW! C'MON! IT'S HARETA! HE'S SOOO HILARIOUS AND ADORABLE! •O• HE EVEN MADE KOYA PUT HIS WTF FACE ON TOO!

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HIYA EVERYONE! :D Just so you know this is NOT exactly a new story. Right now is DPA Month. DPA Month is the month we celebrate Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Adventure manga by Shigekatsu Ihara. If you do NOT know about the manga and the month's question, I suggest you guys read the manga. Don't worry! The manga is sold in English nearly everywhere. If you want to answer the days' question google "DPA Month." Anyways, it's time for the first day of DPA Month! C:**

**Question 2: Who is you favorite Villain? **

**Answer:** Does Mitsumi count? Wasn't she part of Team Galatic. O.o

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HIYA EVERYONE! :D Just so you know this is NOT exactly a new story. Right now is DPA Month. DPA Month is the month we celebrate Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Adventure manga by Shigekatsu Ihara. If you do NOT know about the manga and the month's question, I suggest you guys read the manga. Don't worry! The manga is sold in English nearly everywhere. If you want to answer the days' question google "DPA Month." Anyways, it's time for the first day of DPA Month! C:**

**Question 2: Favorite Chapter?**

**Answer:** Okay, this HAS to be chapter 30! Here are my reasons: 1. Koya is in this chapter. 2. A FAQ'in ADORABLE Pokemon was born. 3. I laughed my ass off when Koya was like; WTF?! And with a side of classic facepalming! xD

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HIYA EVERYONE! :D Just so you know this is NOT exactly a new story. Right now is DPA Month. DPA Month is the month we celebrate Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Adventure manga by Shigekatsu Ihara. If you do NOT know about the manga and the month's question, I suggest you guys read the manga. Don't worry! The manga is sold in English nearly everywhere. If you want to answer the days' question google "DPA Month." Anyways, it's time for the first day of DPA Month! C:**

**Question 5: ****What's** **something** **you wanted to see happen that didn't?**

**Answer: **"Mitsumi," Jun kneeled down on his right knee. The crowd suddenly grew silent as the blonde man reached into his pocket. "Will-" he paused and panic overwhelmed him as he pushed his hand into his pocket deeper. Rummaging with force he looked around everywhere, while the guests resumed to the party. "Crap! Where is it?" He silently cursed as Mitsumi sweatdropped at the man before her.

"Jun-" she sighed.

"No, no! Wait he began to crawl under the table and search for something, while Mitsumi was still confused on the situation. "It has to be somewhere-"

"If you're trying to find your ring," a voice called out as someone kicked the door open, "then here it is." A younger blonde man let out a frustrated sigh as he dragged in another young man that had dark brown hair. Koya, the one who was dragging Hareta, stomped his way towards Jun's and Mitsumi's table. Once there, Koya held out Hareta's hand.

The ring glistened and was undamaged.

But it had been stuck on a man's finger.

"Heh-heh..." Hareta laughed, "My bad..." Upon see this, Jun's mind had a silent rage quit. Looking at the two boys, his face told them, "I'll deal with you two later" look. But right now there had been more important things at hand.

Literally.

"Mitsumi," Jun kneeled again, but this time Koya was in the background shoving Hareta around. "Will you marry me?" That was when the room really struck into dead silence. Everybody was staring and had anxiety in their faces.

"Jun," Mitsumi began, "You stalk me, tried to be a play boy on me, helped me over my fears, battled me, influenced Hareta into doing stupid actions, cared about me, and tried to win my heart." the man's face started to sweat as he took each word as an attack. "And so, you're now proposing to me?"

"Yup." Hareta answered.

"He is." Koya nodded.

"...I'm so sorry..." the woman with green hair uttered. The crowd's faces were torn. Hareta and Koya had gaped mouths. However, Jun was the most heartbroken, with his lips quivering, elbows falling, sweat dripping, and aching legs that refused to stand up. "But we HAVE to plan out our wedding now!" She smiled. When this had been heard, fits of giggles and laughter rang out as Mitsumi opened up her arms to the man before her. As if the room came back back to life, Jun's emotions overwhelmed him as he suddenly grabbed her waist and smacked his lips into hers, which made the crowd go wild. The woman with dark hazel eyes mouthed the words "What happened?" To Koya.

"Don't ask," he shook his head, "you can already tell." He pointed to Hareta.

"Hey! Look!" Hareta pounced on the blonde, who was surprised at this action. "I finally got it off!" He cheered. "Now, didn't you say you need this Koya?" Without warning, the boy with forest eyes slipped the platinum ring through Koya's ring finger.

"HARETA!" Mitsumi and Jun yelled, "YOU IDIOT!"

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


End file.
